EP XI: A What If Ending
by author2be3
Summary: A 'What-If' scenario incorporating bits of legends. Kylo Ren and Rey's final battle to end the war and the truths that surface because of it. This idea came from a picture a fan made. more info in story.


A/N: I have no idea what to call this. A one shot, a fan satire, a episode 9 fanfic? All I know is this is was spawned from seeing the painting by Anna a.k.a. That Star Wars Girl as a Chiss. Check her out on YouTube! Let me know what you think of this silly thing and how I can improve!

* * *

This attack came from out of nowhere. No one on Kylo Ren's dreadnought was prepared by the strike. In all honesty, they weren't prepared for much these days. Kylo Ren's reign over the First Order caused division among his underlings; a weakness that this unseen enemy had exploited. One by one, the soldiers of the First Order were killed by these small grey aliens. Kylo Ren stormed the bridge and came face to face with the leader of this cause. The doors flew open and there he could see the silhouette of a woman with her boot on General Hux's neck. There was a strange reptile wrapped around her neck behind her long dark hair. Supreme Leader Ren turned his lightsaber on and shouted, "Release my general and get off my ship!" 

The woman slowly looked over her shoulder and smiled. Kylo Ren was never one to be afraid, but seeing this woman with deep blue skin and red eyes was terrifying. There was also something about her that made Kylo Ren feel cut off from his senses.

"So good of you to finally make your appearance, 'supreme leader'." She said mockingly, "You've caused me a lot of trouble lately, and I intend to correct that." 

Kylo Ren tried to use his Force Grip on her, but he could feel nothing. 

"You're still misbehaving." She pressed on Hux's neck a little harder, "Now unless you want me to crush this spineless worm's neck, I suggest you do as I say." 

"And what if I don't?"

She stroked the reptile resting on her shoulders, "You can't. My ysalamiri prevents you from using your Force powers on me, and…" she made a sharp whistle. Kylo Ren could feel a sharp object against the base of his back, "my men will easily terminate you." 

Kylo Ren weighed his options. There was no telling what else this woman was capable of, or what her allies could do. Let alone how many of her men surrounded him now. Single combat against an unknown amount of enemies and being stripped of the Force was a terrible disadvantage. This woman clearly knew what she was doing! Having no options available, he put away his saber. 

"What is it you want?" 

"To finish my father's work. Now you will do exactly as I say."

* * *

A transmission was sent throughout the galaxy. One from the Supreme Leader of The First Order: 

"Rey of the Resistance. I, Supreme Leader Ren, wish to offer you a challenge. If you come to these coordinates and defeat me in a one on one duel, I will relinquish the First Order to your command. I'll be waiting for you." 

The remains of the Resistance pondered this news. With the loss of Princess Leia, the will power to fight was hard to come by. Many saw this message as the end. Either by Kylo Ren's death or Rey's. 

"Rey, you can't go." Fin said right away. 

"Fin's right." Poe added, "It's clearly a trap." 

"I know." Rey added, "But if it can stop the war, why not take the risk!" 

"There's got to be another way." Poe said flatly.

"I don't think there is. But maybe we can have the Resistance as back up. That way if I fail, the Resistance can take out Kylo Ren's dreadnought."

"I guess that's all we can do." Fin said.

* * *

The few ships of the Resistance jumped out of hyperspace. And just as the transmission had said, Kylo Ren's dreadnought was waiting patiently. There were no other forces with the dreadnought. 

"I got a bad feeling about this." Poe said. 

"Maybe the First Order is waiting to send back up." Fin responded. 

"Whatever is going on, be ready!" Rey said firmly, "I'm taking the shuttle now. Poe, make sure your fighters are close behind." 

"Don't worry Rey, we're ready for anything." 

She nodded as she made her way to the hanger and into the small shuttle. The ship took off and approached the dreadnought slowly. Rey activated her coms and called out the larger ship. "Kylo Ren! I'm here." 

The com answered back, "Enter the ships hanger and meet me on the bridge. Our duel will be settled there." 

Rey obeyed the orders and landed in the hanger of the dreadnought. There was something eerily quiet about this ship. With there being no troopers at all, Rey wasn't quite sure where to go. After some time, she found her way to the bridge doors. She took a deep breath and waved the doors open. 

His back was turned to her, and a new mask rested on his face. "Are you ready to end this?" He said. Rey couldn't tell if it was him or the mask's voice com, but Kylo Ren sounded… desperate. 

"Yes." 

Rey activated her new yellow blade and charged at Kylo Ren. The two blades clashed repeatedly. They were evenly matched. It seemed like the end of this battle would never be reached. 

There was a pause in battle. Rey spoke up, "You cannot win, Kylo Ren." 

He twirled his blade in response before the space behind him errupted. The explosion caused a rupture that made Kylo Ren cry out and knocked Rey onto the ground. Rey scrambled to her feet and ran up to Kylo Ren. She knelt down next to him to get a better look. There was metal debris through his chest. As much as Rey wanted to, she couldn't save him now. She pulled out her comlink. "Poe! Was that you? I didn't give you the signal." 

The com only sent back static. 

"Poe! Can you hear me?" 

"I'm afraid he won't be able to answer you now." A voice from behind said. Rey began to feel her senses failing. She turned her head sharply to the source. What she laid eyes on left a heavy knot in the pit of her stomach. "Did you do this?" 

"Of course." The alien woman walked forward.

When the woman came close to the two Force users, she knelt down next to Kylo Ren. "You played your part well. Before you die, allow me to deliver you this final truth. The men you served under, the Luke Skywalker you betrayed, the Supreme Leader Snoke you followed, were merely the product of my father's cloning facility. You were never trained by Master Skywalker but an insane clone to keep the real Luke under our control."

Kylo Ren whispered, "Sn...Snoke?" 

The woman scoffed, "A failed clone of Palpatine. He escaped on delusions of grandeur and fooled you into following him." 

Kylo Ren coughed out something that Rey couldn't understand. The woman stood. "Look at you: too foolish to be a Jedi, too pathetic to be a Sith." 

Something in Rey snapped. She attempted to Force Push the woman, but her senses failed her. The woman looked down at Rey. "I suppose you cannot handle the truth either. The little girl who kept thinking she could fix everything by wishing it to happen." 

"Who are you?" She cried.

The woman grinned. "I am Anna Thrawn, daughter of the Grand Admiral Thrawn." 

Rey looked over at the dying Kylo Ren. "Why would you do this?" 

"To clean up the mess made of my father's work. And you, Rey, are a major part of that." 

"What do you mean?" 

Anna reached for her blaster and pointed it at Rey's face. She laughed, "That scene you two played out, your new lightsaber, your desperate want to save this fool. You truly are the descendant of Reven and Bastila." 

Rey blinked a few times. What did she mean? Who were Revan and Bastila? "I don't understand." 

Anna pulled out another device from her hip. "Of course you don't. Why would you? But for now, thank you for filling your role perfectly. The next time we meet, know that the galaxy will be better because of your sacrifice." 

The last thing Rey saw was the barrel of Anna's blaster firing.

* * *

Rey awoke in the Resistance infirmary. She was surrounded by her friends with relieved faces. "Rey, you did it." Fin told her. "You freed the galaxy." Poe added. 

Rey tried to sit up, but had a hard time. "Woah, take it easy." Rose said, "You lost some blood on that ship when we rescued you." 

Rey was surprised, "Really?" 

"Yeah, it was pretty bad."

Rey felt a chill run down her spine. Anna Thrawn was still out there. The woman who orchestrated Kylo Ren's death, resisted Rey's abilities in the Force, claimed she knew Rey's heritage, and seemed to have access to a cloning facility… and maybe even some of Rey's blood. What in the galaxy was she planning?

"Rey?" Fin's voice snapped her back to reality, "Are you okay?" 

"Oh, yes. I'm fine."


End file.
